


Breakdown

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc Spoilers, Gen, Panic Attacks, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Wordcount: 500-1.000, like a fairly graphic description of one, literally thrown together after seeing 3 photos so no likelihood of accuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: A drabble based on the spoilers for Chat Blanc released by gloob today. Summary in the notes for spoiler purposes.





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of becoming Chat Blanc (which is just what I'm assuming will happen from the three photos), Chat manages to fight off the akuma like Chloe did in Miraculer and escapes.

Chat was shaking. He didn’t know how he did it, but he fought off Hawkmoth’s akuma, even after seeing his own _mother_ in a glass coffin like Snow White, waiting for just the right kind of magic to wake her up. He’d known something was building since his mother’s disappearance, but _this_?

He hadn’t even stuck around long enough to find out why Hawkmoth was showing him… _that_, or what his involvement was. He ran. And he fought off the akuma in his mind, and now he didn’t know what to do.

His heart raced in his chest, beats practically overlapping in his ears as he stopped to breathe. _Bumpbumpbumpbumpbumpbumpbumpbump_-

He clutched at his chest, willing his heart to slow, but to no avail. Why couldn’t he stop panting? He never had this kind of trouble catching his breath as Chat Noir. He was sweating, too- was he dying? It felt like he was dying.

The questions raced through his mind faster than he could answer them.

Where am I how far did I run where’s Ladybug does my father know about Mom what happened to her who put her down there would she ever wake up was she dead was she alive who was making that awful sound-

“Chat!”

He blinked, and Ladybug was there, crouched down in front of him. When did he end up on the ground? He glanced around, reality setting in that he was at Pont Alexandre III. He’d barely left his house. And there were civilians, all standing around and staring, some with their phones out recording, some with concern in their eyes, some with fear.

At least the noise stopped, he thought, but when he opened his mouth to speak, the sound started again. It was him, his sobs, his agonized wailing.

He leaned in, bracing his forehead on Ladybug’s shoulder and holding on for dear life. If it wasn’t for the suits, he was sure his claws would have torn right through her.

She wrapped her arms around him, rocking him back and forth. “Chat, I don’t know what’s wrong, but I’m here for you.” Her voice cracked. “But I need you to calm down or Hawkmoth might akumatize you.”

A dry laugh escaped him through his sobs. “He-” Chat swallowed hard, the idea of forming actual words a herculean task. “He can’t. I rejected it.”

He looked up to see Ladybug’s shocked face fade away to something akin to relief, and she pulled him closer to her and resumed her rocking.

The words started to fall from his mouth like a waterfall now that the dam had broken. “I can’t do this I can’t do this anymore everything’s all wrong and I don’t know what’s happening-”

He kept talking, but he didn’t even know what it was he was saying. But Ladybug stayed there, rocking him and petting his hair.

The news outlets would have a field day the second they got the footage, the civilians at the bridge were probably terrified at the sight of him, and he couldn’t even say for sure if he’d come out the other side of… whatever this was, alive. But Ladybug was there. She was there for him.

That was more than he had five minutes ago.


End file.
